Defending the Moon
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: It's Hanna Lennox's OC last year at Hogwarts but it will be far from normal. One night she finds herself wandering the corridors. What she discovers will begin the fight of her life. Sexual situations, violence, & my first ff. Snape/OC, Lupin/OC.
1. It Begins

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw," Snape's all too familiar words droned out into the classroom. Hanna sighed quietly as she could, though with the load groans from her peers, it was hardly necessary. She doodled on a scrap piece of parchment as Snape ranted on about how essays had deadlines for a reason. At the end of class he would snatch the doodle away, shred it, and coldly tell her to get out or it would be a detention.

Defense against the Dark Arts went much better, as was the pattern; Potionsbad, Defensegood. The teacher of course was key to any class. Professor Lupin was the best teacher she'd had in her six years at Hogwarts. That day they pushed all the desks against the walls for their lesson; defending oneself from a distance. She had been put against Robert Guilles, a jock on Slytherin's quiditch team. She'd disarmed him before he could mutter a spell of any sort, to which she received "ooh"s from her classmates, and warm praise from Lupin. He looked especially happy that day, bronze eyes smiling and kind. The hour moved too quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. They exchanged smiles before she left.

That night she couldn't sleep. A feeling had been growing inside of her for longer than she liked, and she still couldn't understand it. It wasn't a bad feeling, far from it. But she knew if ever she acknowledged it fully, processed it as a reality, then it would surely put her in danger. She checked to make sure everyone was sleeping before stepping out into the common room, tiptoeing down the spiral staircase. It was a cool night, refreshing. She slipped her black school robe over her long nightgown, and slipped outside into the corridors. She walked past the library and a dozen classrooms, down stairs and through hardly used corridors. It wasn't a matter of where she was going, but what she thought of while walking there.

Deep in thought, she almost missed the fleck of movement up ahead. She automatically stopped and slipped into the darker part of the hall to avoid detection. The figure up ahead was tall and black clad, but moved away before she could identify him or her. What she could identify, however, was the long, glass syringe clutched readily in its hand. Hesitant at first, she almost turned around back to her room, where safety lied. But a senseless blend of curiosity and worry overpowered the thought of safety. After all, someone else might not be safe. If she could help somehow…

The figure moved quickly but soundlessly. She was certain that if she had not seen it herself, she would not have noticed the stranger at all. Her suspicion proved valid. The person held up the syringe as if to stab someone with it. For a moment she could see no one else there but them, but then she saw him. Professor Lupin was unlocking-or locking, she didn't know-the door to his classroom. He seemed to be having trouble with the key, so did not turn when the figure was right behind him. The syringe gleamed above their heads as it was raised, glittering with a moonlight-like fluid in its vial. There was nothing else to do: she yelled out.

"No!"

Both the figure and Lupin spun around to face her. Lupin's wand was to the figure's throat as soon as he had finally caught sight of him, not a second later. Hanna took in a sharp breath as she realized she did in fact know who the black clad was. Snape covered the syringe immediately with his robes, though she was sure Lupin had seen it. He stepped away from the threat of Lupin's wand, a crooked grin on his thin lips.

"Good evening, Lupin." Lupin looked concerned, but composed.

"Severus." He lowered his wand, but did not put it away.

Hanna stepped closer, but still a good distance away from that syringe. What was Snape trying to do? Surely not kill Lupin? She wouldn't put it past him, she admitted to herself. Lupin exhaled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dormitory, Miss Lennox?" Snape rasped, obvious agitation toward her. She didn't reply. Lupin looked at them both for a moment, then said, "Severus, was there something you needed?"

A glare was Snape's only reply, before walking away, stopping only an instant to shoot Hanna a warning, hateful look. It chilled her horribly. When he was out of sight, Lupin finished opening the door, and beckoned her inside. It was warm, despite the cool night air, and even more pleasant as she followed him into his office. He offered her a chair and went to the fireplace, using a spell to light the logs inside. She sat, feeling at home at once, admiring the shelves of books on the walls.

"Hanna," he turned to her, leaning against the hearth, arms folded as if he were angry, but his voice was soft. "I need you to tell me why you called out like that."

She wasn't sure if he'd believe her, but decided it would be best to stick with the truth. Like she could come up with a decent lie anyway. She told him about seeing Snape and not knowing whom it was, seeing the syringe, and following. He was worried, but listened patiently.

"Then he was behind you, the syringe raised as if…" They both knew the end of that sentence. He sat down next to her, looking at her seriously.

"Hanna, that could have been very dangerous for you. I disagree with you following him…." He gave a small smile. "But am also glad that you did."

She nodded. His eyes were so rich in the fire glow…She pushed the thought from her mind the second it entered.

"You should go get some rest now. No more wandering about at night, okay?"

"Yes, sir." She replied. He tilted his head.

"You're a very good student, Hanna. What prompted you to leave your dormitory anyway?" She swallowed. How could she tell him? Simple: she couldn't. She dare not think of it herself. Still, being alone with him in the warm room with his gentle eyes on her own, she wanted to. She settled with "I couldn't sleep", which wasn't a lie, and headed to the door. Smiling, he bid her a goodnight, then paused.

"On second thought…" He grabbed his jacket. "In lieu of this eventful evening, perhaps you wouldn't mind me walking you back?"

She smiled wider. Nothing would please her more.


	2. Chapter 2

She was tired, but buoyant the next day

She was tired, but buoyant the next day. Her dreams that night were nothing but the sight of those amber eyes. The ones she knew could never see her as she saw their owner. Him and her? Simply impossible. Still, she couldn't help dreaming. Her stupor lasted till potions class, where being around Snape was suddenly even more uncomfortable and now even frightening. She knew he'd intended Lupin harm that night, which also made her furious, though she'd never let him see it. She took the notes, and raised her hand to answer questions now and then. She acted as normally as possible given the circumstance. She'd just about fooled herself until the lesson ended and he asked to have a word with her. The class was soon gone.

She didn't like that he closed the door. He stood a few steps away, expressionless. She hoped her face looked as nonchalant. He stepped over to a cupboard beside his desk, opening it with a brass key. He withdrew, to her surprise, the syringe from the night before. She took a step back.

"It's not for you, Miss Lennox, I can assure you." She spoke before she could stop herself.

"No, it was for someone else, wasn't it." She wished she hadn't said anything. He fingered the silver point of the needle wordlessly. She got nervous with the silence.

"Know what it is?" he finally asked.

She stared at the shimmering substance. She thought it was poison, but now doubted herself. It was alien to her.

"Glyonice, " he said quietly, turning it over in his hands, admiring it. Then he put it away and went to open the door, obviously wanting her to leave. She didn't.

"Why tell me? I can easily find out what it is. Don't you-?"

"Exactly," he interrupted icily. "Now go bury your nose in researching it. That is of course if you want to know."

"What do you mean?" He smirked.

"Let's just say your opinion of a certain…person might alter."

She didn't understand, but had been alone with him long enough. Her palms were sweaty and she was glad when she surfaced out of the dungeons, to fresher air. There was a half hour break till Defense. She decided to risk the research Snape had suggested. It couldn't hurt, could it? He'd been referring to Lupin, she assumed, when he'd said her opinion of a certain person would change. She very much doubted anything could change what she thought of him, unlike Snape, who continued to creep her out more and more. Daily.

At the library, she made a stack of books at one of the tables. She was familiar with the shelves, and found information on the serum without trouble. But what she found surprised her. Most of the books it was mentioned in were all about Vampires and Werewolves. She almost stopped searching, feeling Snape had tricked her into looking for a false answer, but something stuck out. One time when Lupin had been teaching them about Bogarts, he had brought one in for them to fight. One of students could not defeat what their Bogart had turned into, so Lupin had to interject. As soon as he was in the sight of the creature, the Bogart transformed into a full moon.

_No._

She couldn't accept it. But it explained also why he'd had to skip classes almost every month…. Her mouth hung open with shock. How could someone so honest and good be such a creature? Stories of people getting chased down and eaten alive by monsters controlled by the moon came back to her. Innocent people…_No. I know him. Even if he is a Werewolf, he's still Lupin. He would never hurt anyone. _Right? She almost forgot to put the books away when she left, in a hurry to get to Defense. Would she see him any different now despite her best efforts? Could this be something she could talk to him easily about, like everything else?

He greeted the students as they filtered in, most of them instantly happier to be in his class, ready for the hands-on lesson the rest of their classes likely lacked. She went to her seat and tried to act normal. All through the lesson she could not stop staring at him. She tried her best not to, but found her eyes would linger nowhere else. She was worried when he asked to talk with her after class.

"Hanna, is everything alright? You sat through that lesson with hardly any participation. Quite unusual for you." All the doubt and worry she had now flooded from her at the sight of those eyes up close. How could she have doubted him? He was obviously in control of his wolf side. And after all, she wasn't even certain if he had one. He was safe.

"Yes, fine." She brightened up, much to his relief.

"Good. You do know if you ever need to talk…. If something's ever the matter, even something small; you know where to find me."

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

Then his hand was resting lightly on her shoulder; a tiny moment when she could truly pretend that it meant something. That maybe he felt… _Don't think about that. _She left the classroom, wishing for something-someone-she could never have. But nothing was new. She did it every day.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend arrived with hardly any homework to occupy it

The weekend arrived with hardly any homework to occupy it. She read outside under a shady tree most of the time, occasionally doing something for one of her classes that wasn't due for a long time. It was peaceful, comfortable. She'd sunk too far into her book one day, and hardly noticed when the sun was almost down. She hurried back inside, hoping she wasn't late for dinner. She decided to take a detour past the dungeons to get there faster. The lighting was poor and the air stuffy. Her shoes sounded loud across the stone floors. So did someone's behind her. She ignored them at first, taking them for straggler students like herself. The reality was an unpleasant one as it reached its cold hand out to grab her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going, Lennox?" Professor Snape's voice slithered close to her ear. She jumped and tried to pull away.

"Dinner, sir." He was gripping her much too tight. Snape found her excuse hard to believe, deciding it more fitting to drag her along back to his cold office for detention.

"Sir, I haven't done anything wrong!" She was outraged.

"No?" he spun around to face her, sending a large bolt of cold through her. She said no more, going with him as his fingers dug mercilessly into her skin. When they reached his office, he just about threw her inside. She had to grab hold of his desk to keep from falling over. Her eyes were wide with anger. She'd done nothing to deserve this.

"Professor…" He glared at her again, eyes meaner than she'd seen them before. The look made her stare down at her tennis shoes, feeling for the wand in her back jean pocket just incase. Her arm stung and she would not be surprised if it was bleeding. He stepped towards her, wand out. She took hers out too, trying to remember all Lupin had taught her.

"Are you intimidated by me, Miss Lennox?" When she didn't answer, he stepped closer. "You sure didn't seem so when you stopped me that night." The image of him hiding the syringe inside his robes came back to her. She tried to stay calm. Her palms were drenched with sweat, making her wand slippery and hard to grip.

"Do you think you'd ever have a chance of matching me?" Her breathing was hard to keep steady. She gathered her voice after a pause.

"No, Professor." He frowned even more, tilting his head as if confused, but anger was the only clear emotion she could discern.

"Then _why_ do you insist on meddling in my business?" He yelled it, coming at her quickly, stopping just before she raised her wand at him. She'd never seen any teacher-any_one-_so angry before. She had to move back from him. Before she got further than a step though, he had her again, by both arms this time. She didn't even try to control her breathing now. It was loud and uneven. She tried to raise her wand, but he only snatched it from her, tossed it aside.

"Professor Snape, don't-!" He slapped her hard and shoved her against one of the many rows of shelves, the rough wood splintering through her shirt. She inhaled sharply and tried to push him away, only to have his wand pressed harshly to her neck. He was way too close-almost upon her. His breath ran down the side of her face and neck, smelling terrible. She pushed against his torso, pounding as hard as she could. It didn't seem to faze him as he merely seized her wrists, pushing them back against the not sanded shelves. He muttered something, pointing his wand at her left wrist, where it stayed pinned somehow to the shelf after he let it go. He held onto the other one, using his free hand to make her face him, hand almost crushing her jaw, it felt like. She could not find her voice, could not scream or fight anymore, not because she was tired, but because she had frozen with fear. Her heart was the only part of her jumping for the door, seeming determined to beat its way out of her chest. He made her look at him. Quietly, he murmured.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He stood towering over her, making her feel as small as ever, as perilous as ever. A moment passed. "I trust you researched the serum?" She dare not answer. The hand squeezing her jaw now moved to her side, resting where her ribs were, alien. "Hmm?" he prompted, moving up that section of her shirt, placing his cold fingers there. She forgot to breath. Suddenly, in response to her lack of a reply, his claw like fingers dug into her flesh, jagged nails scraping her skin, then finally, as she let out a scream, tearing. She felt the blood but did not dare look down. His fingers burrowed deeper into her side, extreme pain flaring. He bound the wrist he still held to the shelves as well, using his now free hand to cover her mouth.

"Think. They're all up having their little supper. They can't hear you." He spoke ruthlessly into her ear, his tongue flicking over it just for an instant. It was then that she realized that she truly was defenseless, completely vulnerable to whatever he wanted from her now. A tear of defeat rolled down her face. He saw, and understood that she had accepted his power over her. They both knew he had won. She waited, still feeling his fingers in her, ripping her skin- waited for him to kill her…or worse.

He didn't. He stepped away, unbound her, and watched her crash to the stone floor, clutching her side. After she'd caught her breath, she looked up at him, mortified. He smiled callously and proceeded to go open the door. She coughed, trying to get up, If not to leave, then at least to find her wand. She did find it, and he let her. He just kept on smiling, holding open the door for her.

"See you in class tomorrow, Miss Lennox. Do have a pleasant evening."


	4. Chapter 4

She ran to her room, glad that everyone was still at dinner

She ran to her room, glad that everyone was still at dinner. She needed to think. Before she could think though, she needed to get cleaned up as best she could. If someone came in seeing her in the state Snape had left her in, they would surely tell the headmaster, putting her and whoever told in great danger. She washed herself raw, not aware of a thorough enough spell to clean her wounds better than the manual way. It stung, and there was a lot of blood, but soon she was finished, and felt a little better. _I can't believe it. Attacked by a teacher…a Hogwarts teacher._ The thought of that alone made her feel ill. Snape's grudge about that night might not have been satisfied though, and she was determined to study harder than ever in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She now had no doubts in her mind that Snape intended to kill Lupin. As for why, she couldn't guess. How could anyone ever hate Remus Lupin? But the reason hardly mattered; she needed to keep it from happening. She didn't care anymore what happened to her, or what Lupin advised. She had to help him.

She longed to ditch Potions the next day, feeling weak from no sleep and unable to eat breakfast, besides the major reason; but decided it might be seen from Snape's point of view as a sign of weakness. No. He needed to know she wasn't going to let him push her around. That she was stronger than he'd thought. She went, head held somewhat high, hair tied back in a tight French braid, wand easily accessible. She could do this.

"Page four-hundred and ten," he commanded the class. She took out her book like the rest of them, tried to follow along like the rest of them, but had never felt so detached from them. Like she'd been turned into a ghost and nothing in this world made sense anymore. She fought to hold the tears back that stung her eyes. He had changed her. And she wanted him dead for it.

She did not wait for him to trap her again, but was one of the first outside the door. She boldly glared at him on her way out, surprising a short boy walking near her who had happened to see. It was hard to keep herself from running from the dungeon; the air had never felt so clean before. Not that she could run if she'd wanted to; she was as sore as ever. Her neck, back, shoulders, jaw, wrists, not to mention her ribs, all felt broken, each step a small pain somewhere. Good thing her robes covered the majority of the bruises.

Defense class began with Professor Lupin asking about their weekend and if they'd gotten a chance to practice anything they'd learned. A few kids shared how they practiced with each other, trying the new spell they'd learned; one of many Hanna had not been able to recall while she herself was attacked. Lupin was very pleased by their independent study, so decided to have a review day, which everyone loved. It meant all they did for the hour was blast spells they'd learned at each other, trying to defend themselves. Hanna jumped on this as her opportunity for real practice. She disarmed three of her classmates, and aimed a stunning spell at two others: With one wave of her wand. Everyone clapped, except Lupin, who looked at her curiously, though, she did not think, with concern. Though for the remainder of the class, he looked like he was trying to decide on something that troubled him.

"Hanna, a moment?" he asked while she was about to leave. _Does he know something? Am I that bad at hiding what happened?_ He sat down on one of the desks, hands folded, concerned eyes upon her.

"Yesterday I told you that you could come to me with any problem." She bit her lip. If only he knew how badly she wanted to tell him. Not just about what had happened in the dungeons, but ask him about him being a werewolf. She had so much on her mind.

She nodded in reply.

"Well," he seemed to be having a difficult time with his words. "I hope you don't mind me prying, but if this has anything to do with the other night…"

"This, sir?" she tried to act confused.

"Your behavior. You're my quietest student. One of the best, but never have I seen you so… upset."

Surely it didn't show that much did it? He simply knew her too well. She wasn't sure how to reply, so she shrugged, not looking him in the eye. Slowly, he got up and took a step closer to her, one hand half raised as if he wanted to comfort her. She knew she'd give in easily if he tried, but alas he did not.

"Did something happen?"

"No," her reply was quick, but hopefully convincing. To be sure, she said, "No, Professor. I'm just…" she hoped this wouldn't backfire. "I'm just worried about you. Professor S-"she expected herself to react violently to the sound of his name "-nape didn't exactly look like he was bringing you a greeting card that night."

He relaxed then, assured. She relaxed too for assuring him. He looked at her, those smiling eyes.

"You've got to give me some credit. I am Professor of Defense after all." He laughed, filling her with the rich sound she wished she could bottle. "You just take care of yourself, I'll be fine."

"Right." She couldn't stop it; she was drunk on him.


	5. Chapter 5

The week moved the same: awkward and angry in potions, fierce and determined in Defense, and quiet in all her other classes

The week moved the same: awkward and angry in potions, fierce and determined in Defense, and quiet in all her other classes. Her free time was spent digging up every defense book she could find in the library, staying up late reading them after homework. Her knowledge grew, but her body did not seem to be healing properly. The bruises were worse, and everything hurt just as much. The sleep she was losing wasn't helping much either, but she could not sacrifice her precious research time.

Next time she went to potions she was confident that, if the time came again, she would be able to act faster, and do more damage. She almost wanted him to come at her again, only so she could prove to him that he could not touch her, could not posses her with his fear. He seemed to see something was different in her, but didn't say a word until class was over, when he tried to make her stay.

She looked right at him and said flat out no. She was fierce, and perhaps a bit braver than he'd thought; but still, he did not take no for an answer from anyone. The door almost slammed on her fingers, making her jump back, but she was fast to grab her wand, feeling ready for him. Ready to fight.

"I see you've gotten better at being taken by surprise." His low voice scraped across her ears. She hated the sound. She walked back to the door where he stood.

"Move." It was the most threatening tone she could manage. She pressed her wand to him, hands surprisingly steady. He merely crossed his arms, wand still put away as if he did not think she would-could-hurt him. But she wasn't going to wait for him to make the first move. She muttered the first curse under her breath and watched as he flew away from the door, knocking over a chair as he landed. She couldn't believe it. She'd done it! She had defended herself…She tugged on the door handle, perhaps not late yet to her defense class.

It was locked.

"Alohamora," she said. Nothing. "Open, alohamora…." She tugged and pushed on the door, banged on it. She spun around, trying without success to control her fear. He was standing again, composing himself. She raised her wand to stun him again, but he was faster. She hit the door and then the ground, hard. Despite her efforts to get back up, he was upon her in seconds, straddling her. A trickle of blood rolled down his face, dropped onto her hair, which was sprawled like a halo around her. Before she could think, she slung her leg upward as fast as she could, as hard as she could. It almost met its mark but he used his own knee to swiftly pin it back down, which hurt greatly.

"Let's not get too savage now." He was perfectly at ease, and once again in total control. She couldn't help it: she spit on him right in the face, having to look at him like this again was too much.

"You'd know about that." Her ribs ached from the memory of his fingers. He smiled, wiping his sleeve over his face.

"You have no idea." He then reached behind her head to grab a fistful of her hair, pulling her to her knees by it, only to kick her back down again, one leg on each side of her once more. Her head was pounding. She only got a few good punches in before he pinned down her wrists like before.

" Well, well, isn't this comfy. Almost routine, wouldn't you say?" She let out a frustrated cry, twisting and hurting him any way she could. But she only managed to wear herself down. If she'd had more sleep maybe…

He looked her up and down slowly, face unreadable. He felt his way from her injured side down to her thigh with his hand, moving it so it hooked around him, her leg limp and useless as he pushed harder against her. She could feel the hairs on her neck stand up, felt as the fear wracked her body, made her shiver. She gasped involuntarily when he pressed himself hard to that untouched spot between her thighs. She felt ill, worse than she'd ever been, dizzy and scared out of her mind.

She felt him go hard.

He began kissing her neck, sucking and even biting, rolling his tongue down to her shirt, opening it with his hands. Her limbs were useless, wrists pinned to the floor by that strange spell, so she tried to roll over. He laughed at this, turning her back over, ripping the rest of her shirt off. She was already the most exposed she'd ever been. Had ever wanted to be. And now he was working on her pants. The worst part was that he could have removed all her clothing with one wave of his wand, but instead drew it out, savoring each tear of her uniform. Reveling in every new exposed piece of flesh. When she lay under him, completely naked, he asked if she was a virgin. She didn't know how best to reply, so she just lied.

"Good." He said. "They always complain too much."

But he soon found out the truth for himself. He broke her hymen within the first few thrusts, pausing for a moment when he felt it happen, eyes lighting up with more curiosity and lust than she'd ever wanted to see in a person. Except maybe Lupin. She tried to think of him as he penetrated her, stole her virginity on that cold, hard, dirty dungeon floor. He hit her as he went; slapping and punching her after every few thrusts, when she'd got enough breath to let out a cry. He pushed and twisted her breasts cruelly, made her kiss him. There was not one centimeter of her body he had not touched. _Just think of Lupin's eyes…_

When he was finished, she thought he would get off and let her get dressed. He took one look at her hopeful face, and did it all over again.

She lost consciousness somewhere during the third time, her head too clouded and her body shutting down from too much strain. She dreamt of defense class, of seeing Lupin again. She dreamt that he was the one who'd made love to her, gently and with her full consent. She dreamt that she didn't want to die.


	6. Chapter 6

She ditched all of her classes for two days after

She ditched all of her classes for two days after. She didn't care if she failed everything, just no one could see the bruises. She left campus instead, searching for a spell or antidote to cover up the marks. She tried makeup, but it hurt too much to apply. She tore Hogsmeade apart searching for a miracle, covering her battle scars with clothing as best she could, wrapping scarves around her neck and wearing hats, long sleeves. When she finally found it, she read that it would only last thirty minutes at a time. And it was a very small, very pricey bottle. She bought two.

When she was feeling somewhat better-though what did that mean when you should be in a hospital-she tried her classes again, telling her teachers that she'd been sick. They bought it and, knowing her for a good student, one of the best of Ravenclaw in fact, helped her get back on track without question. Lupin, however, was worried. She no longer lingered after class, in fear he would catch on. She was afraid that she might want him to. Would it be so wrong to ask for help? But he was apparently in enough of a feud with Snape, and didn't need a reason to go getting himself hurt.

She would never attend potions class again.

By two days after her purchase, four days after the rape, the bottles were almost empty. She tried to draw them out, only using them during classes and meals, hiding away like a freak for the rest of the time. Usually the girls' bathroom worked, where she sat on the floor or in one of the stalls reading or doing homework. One day though when it seemed Lupin had quit asking her what was wrong, she ran out of the concealing potion entirely. She was lucky that it had a tingling effect whenever it was about to wear off, so she ducked into a vacant classroom, letting herself fall instantly into silent tears, barely feeling the glorious golden rays of sun that came through the open skylight… Barely heard the doorknob turn.

When finally she heard the squeaky floorboard, she lifted her head, face drenched with tears, scrambling to get up, to run.

"Hanna? Hanna!" Lupin's voice seemed to echo in her mind as she desperately tried to cover her face, pulling her hair in front of her like a thick curtain. More importantly she scanned the room for an escape, a window, door, cupboard to hide in, anything. She sprinted to the window on the far side of the room, flinging it open with both hands. They were on the ground floor; it wasn't too far of a fall. In her condition it would hurt, but she wouldn't suffer any serious damage. She hoped.

But his hands wrapped around her from behind, not knowing how badly he was hurting her, unaware of the suit of bruises she wore underneath her uniform. He pulled her away from the window, turning her around to face him, eyes wide with worry for her.

"Hanna, what's gotten into you? I'm-" He stopped, seeing a large purple bruise on her forehead. Silently, he moved her hair away. For a second he couldn't speak, shocked by both the size and number of the wounds on her face and neck. He dropped his arms which were still around her, took a step back.

"Who?" was all he said. She couldn't look at him, couldn't face those eyes right now, their perfection. She was too broken for such luxuries. She suddenly felt very ill. Too ill. Dizziness overwhelmed her to the point where Lupin had to catch her before she hit the floor. When she at last stared back up at him he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hanna, can you hear me? I need to know what you're feeling. Can you speak, Hanna?"

_What I'm feeling…_

She was going to faint again, she knew it. But she felt so ill she wasn't sure she'd wake up again, which in that moment frightened her. He was holding her, concerned for her, and might never see him ever again. Might never know what it was like to… Using all her strength to pull him down to her, she made their lips meet, feeling his hair in her hands. He did not pull away until she lost consciousness again several seconds later.

Remus tried to wake her, but she was going pale fast. His heart beat a mile a minute as he lifted her up, rushing to the door, flinging it open. He surged into the now busy hall, running with her damaged body as fast as his legs would allow. Then he ran faster. Faces whizzed by, all of them either shocked by his cargo or frightened he would plow them over. The light was harsh and blinding, but also warm. It hit her long hair, made it shimmer as it flew behind her bruised but still lovely face, now paler than her white blouse, which was wet from her tears. He could only suspect the worst, but hope for the best as he sped toward the hospital wing.

"Come on, Hanna. Stay with me. Hang on." He kicked open the double doors, making Madame Pomfry and her new assistant jump. They spun around, beginning to yell at him, but stopped immediately when they saw the girl.

"My lord! Maria, get my kit immediately!" The assistant Maria did as she was told, soon returning with a white case. Lupin had already set her on the closest empty bed, making sure her head was comfortably on the pillow. He checked her pulse, found none. He took in the deep gashes on her wrists, only barely healed. He held her hand, prayed she was still in there. _Please don't go. _Madame Pomfry was on the other side of the bed, face worried, but controlled. She felt Hanna's heart and took out a strange brass machine. It whirred as she placed it on Hanna's chest, holding down a gold button that looked like it belonged to a typewriter.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's teaching her heart how to beat again."

He gasped. How had it gotten this serious?

He waited the long hours out, not leaving Hanna's side until the headmaster came in. Dumbledore walked to her bed, asking Madame Pomfry how she was. Madame Pomfry hesitated, worry on her face.

"I can't be sure, headmaster. In a way, sir, it's mostly up to her now."

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked. Madame Pomfry took a deep breath.

"Whatever happened to this girl didn't happen just once. I've dated some of the injuries-the worst of them- from five days ago. The earlier ones-mostly just some bruising, cuts on her arms, and oh yes a broken rib, poor dear-dated back little more than a week I'd say. Sir, there was a reason why she wasn't telling anyone about it before. Given the severity of her injuries, whatever reason that was, might determine her own will to live or," she didn't want to say the word. "Or not."

Then suddenly something clicked. Remus froze, working out the details in his mind. He ground his teeth, wishing he'd seen it before. How could he have overlooked it?

"Albus, I know who…" But rage flared up inside him like an ember hitting a stack of hay. Before Dumbledore could ask anything, Remus was sprinting out the door.

Towards the dungeons.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape was inside his office, grading essays when Lupin barged in, wand at his chest before the snake could even put down his qu

Snape was inside his office, grading essays when Lupin barged in, wand at his chest before the snake could even put down his quill. With a flick of his wrist, Snape was entirely bound to the chair in which he sat, a sneaky grin on his face. Lupin contained his desire the smack it off.

"You bastard," was all he could say, still out of breath from the long run. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Lupin? That time of the month?" The werewolf joke had gotten old before he'd heard it, and only made Snape seem like an even better punching bag.

"Just tell me why. Was it because she kept you from stabbing me that night? You couldn't deal with me, so you took it out on an innocent student?"

"Innocent?" Snape chuckled darkly. "Dunno how innocent she is."

"What?"

"Well I assume she told you everything didn't she? That's why you're here isn't it?" He sounded downright bored. Lupin didn't answer.

"Let me just spell it out for you then, shall I?" Snape lowered his voice, nothing but amusement in it. "Your little girlfriend turned out to be quite…" He licked his lips, staring Lupin right in the eyes. "_Delectable_." Lupin no longer held back his anger, letting it flow out over Snape in brutal punches and even worse curses, hurting him, making him bleed. Snape only laughed. Loudly and with far too much spirit for someone who'd just been beaten to a pulp. Lupin stared at him in disbelief.

"My god, you really are dense aren't you?" Snape chuckled. "You honestly don't know why."

"Tell me or it'll be your life, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, believe me; threats to my life are no longer relevant. I'm quite clearly Azkaban-bound at the very least. I'd say hi to your dog friend, but I hear he's off fighting the fleas in other parts these days."

"You're giving yourself up?" Lupin didn't believe a word of it.

"Why not? I've managed to do what I had planned to do that night before your little girlfriend stopped me. Perhaps more effectively come to think of it…. I murdered you, Remus Lupin. You might not realize it yet, but you'll feel it eventually. You still don't see? Well, fine, I'll put it this way: An eye for an eye."

Lupin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you telling me…" he had a hard time catching his breath, "that what you did to her…everything you put her through…was over some feud that happened over twenty years ago?"

"You _stole Lily from me! _And you couldn't even keep her, no. You let her fall under the spell of that Potter. And now look where she is."

"Lily was never with me! I had no control over what decisions she made. You think I liked her being with him? I accepted it over time, and the Potters were more than friends to me, but it hurt a lot at first. Tell me Severus, how is it that I was able to get over loving and losing Lily Potter, and you weren't?"

"You think that's all that happened, but what her and I had was something uncommon. Something-"

"You were in love with her. She was in love with James. I had nothing to do with that. For you to blame me for things that were out of my control and then take out your aggression on someone I-"

"Love?"

Lupin didn't blink. He couldn't face his feelings for Hanna. Not here, not now.

"Lily's rejection obviously didn't tear at you like it did me. Think of this as my way of helping you out."

"You mean dragging me down with you is more like it."

"However you want to look at it, Remus. All I know is that I had her, and then you and your friends came along."

"She might die, Severus," All Lupin could see now was Hanna lying in his arms in the old classroom. How pale she'd been. He had to sit. This was all too much. "She may be dead already."

"All the better then. Makes us even more even, don't you think?" Lupin's anger was reaching an all time high.

"An eye for an eye, eh?" Lupin glared up at him. Snape smiled in agreement. Lupin stood. "You're absolutely right, Severus. My mistake." And with a savage side he only had when the full moon was out, Lupin took up the quill that Snape had been grading essays with, ramming it into Snape's left eye. Snape howled in pain, no trace of laughter anymore. A noise behind him made Lupin turn around quickly.

"Remus, I believe we will take it from here," Dumbledore walked in with about six aurors and Fudge, Minister of Magic, himself. Lupin dropped the pen, couldn't believe what he had done. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He tossed his wand over to them, which Dumbledore caught easily. Lupin put both hands up, ready to submit to whatever they decided to do to him.

"There won't be any need for that, Remus." Dumbledore said, stepping in the room. "Miss Lennox woke up and told us everything. I am sorry we could not arrive sooner." Fudge shook his head upon seeing Snape, obvious revulsion for him. The room was very cold, probably freezing. Lupin wondered what they would do to Snape. What punishment could possibly suffice for what he'd done? He doubted there was one.

"He'll be tried," Fudge said. "But as long as I'm still Minister, he won't stand a chance from nothing less than a lifetime in Azkaban." Lupin was filled with relief, but then worry.

"Will Hanna have to testify in court?" Dumbledore and Fudge exchanged glances.

"Neither of us would make that poor girl have to look at this…. this _monster_ again. Isn't that right, Albus?"

"Quite." Dumbledore said, looking entirely his true age. He'd trusted Snape when others would not, let him work at Hogwarts. The betrayal went deep for him. Letting a former death eater into Hogwarts... The guilt was almost too much. He turned back to Remus, remembering something he'd meant to say.

"Remus, a word please."

"Of course, headmaster." Lupin followed him over to the doorway.

"Remus, first I must thank you for your service of bringing Miss Lennox down to the hospital wing. She wouldn't have made it if not for you. Second, she asked to see you as soon as you were able."

"Then I should go-" Dumbledore raised a hand to let him know he was not finished. His voice grew more serious.

"Please take this warning to heart, Remus." Lupin listened intently, anxious to see how Hanna was doing. "I do not think that love, if truly sincere, should be restricted from any two individuals because of mere age."

Lupin held his breath and waited. Did nothing get past Dumbledore?

"However, I must advise you to use caution, and wait until Miss Lennox is in a place where she can make her decisions with a clear mind and full confidence. And most certainly after her graduation."

"Sir, we're not-"

"I know. But I know you, Remus. And I've witnessed first hand how much she loves you."

"How?" Lupin had never been more hopeful, but remained cautious.

"I trust you remember the device Madame Pomfry used for her heart?"

"Yes." How could he forget? The panic he'd felt.

"It failed."

"What? But you said she made it-" Lupin couldn't move for a moment, mind ready to shut down at any second.

"Turns out she was stronger than it, possessing something far better than the complex spells and machinery put into it: Will. She felt that somehow, through all her pain, she had yet a particular reason to hold on."

"How do you know this?"

"She was a bit dysfunctional after her revival. She implored me to tell you as soon as I could to thank you, even if you did not return her feelings. You gave her a small hope, Remus. You saved her."

Lupin couldn't think.

"But…. I'm her teacher. I swore to myself the moment I felt something for her, that, yes, if any harm ever came to her I would try to protect her, but I knew I could never actually be…never be with her like that."

Dumbledore smiled. "You know you're a good man, a responsible one. Normally I would advise away from the path this bond of yours is going in, but given the rarity of the circumstances…" He glanced at Snape, now being hauled through another door.

"She deserves someone better. You know what I am…"

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She deserves the power to choose. Something that's been taken away from her as of late. But if you could give her that, Remus..."

Dumbledore's eyes bore into him, kindly and full of wisdon.

"Give her that power."


	8. Chapter 8

When Lupin came in, Hanna was awake and waiting for him

When Lupin came in, Hanna was awake and waiting for him. She was hooked up to a dozen IVs, covered in bandages, and had never looked so beautiful. They both tried to fight their nerves.

"Hi," she said, slightly out of breath. He went to her, pulling up a stool to sit on, scared to touch her. She looked so fragile.

"Hanna…" He couldn't speak, voice faltering. She took his hand. How was she being so brave? She had more strength than he knew.

"I'm sorry." She let go of his hand, casting her eyes down. His eyes widened.

"_Sorry?_ What could you possibly have done to be sorry about?"

"Dumbledore gave you my message?" She couldn't help but blush.

"Yes. He did." He still couldn't believe his words though.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I shouldn't have put you in this position. You're my teacher and I know you can't feel like that towards…" His awed expression stopped her.

"Hanna…you're absolutely sure that's how you feel?"

She took a deep breath. This was it.

"I've…fallen in love with you." She wished she could take it back. What a fool she thought she was making of herself. But Lupin merely smiled, He didn't think he could feel this happy. But then it stopped when he remembered. His smile dropped.

"Hanna, there's something you have to know. I promise you won't hurt my feelings at all if you feel differently after I tell you…but you have to know." She surprised him with her answer.

"You're a werewolf. I know."

He was shocked.

"How?"

"Snape…he told me what was in the syringe and I researched it."

"How does that make you feel?" He asked cautiously, knowing only one fitting answer. She shrugged.

"It doesn't change how I feel. You've obviously got control over it, right?"

He was stunned.

"You must be very tired…"

"No, Remus. I mean it. It's okay if you don't feel the same; I know you-we-can't…but I needed you to know." It felt good to call him by his first name. She realized it was the last day of real school before finals then. He wouldn't be her teacher anymore in a few days.

He could see it. She meant every word. But still he had to make sure.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Since fourth year…it just took me a while to let myself feel it. I knew nothing could ever come from it…" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then, gently as he could, took her hand.

"And if something could?" Her face lit up, but cautiously. "If I were to tell you that I also…felt…"

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She swallowed hard, took back her hand, suddenly very sad.

"What's wrong?" He'd moved too quickly, a stupid move.

"It's just that I know this isn't real now…I really did die, didn't I?"

He chuckled, but it was a sad laugh.

"No, you're here. Safe." He thought of what Dumbledore had told him. "And I'll be here for you, or leave you alone, whichever you need. It's your choice."

She did not smile, but still her face seemed to lose some of its paleness. She'd longed for words like those for a long time. Too long.

It was quiet then. Everything felt so distant, dreamlike, almost stretched like an odd painting out of focus. Finally something emerged, and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"He raped me."

Lupin took a shuddering breath. "I know." His fist clenched in anger as he tried to control his expression.

Another silence.

"I couldn't tell Dumbledore or Madame Pomfry."

"It's okay, Hanna. No one has to know unless you want them to. Trust me, they have enough on him. He confessed."

"He-?" she was confused.

"He's probably telling them everything right now."

"He didn't try to get away?"

"I didn't give him the chance." The image of Snape tied to the chair came back to him. His bloody eye, the screaming.

Hanna felt at ease with this.

He couldn't imagine what she was going through. He'd witnessed firsthand Snape's cruelty…but he and Snape had more or less known the same amount of spells, ways to attack and defend themselves. The thought of Hanna trying to fight off Snape's advanced spells, not to mention his physical power over her…. It was too much.

Without thinking, he reached out to her, wanting to comfort her somehow. She let him stroke her hair, her cheek. His touch was cool on her burning skin. She held his hand against her face, savoring his touch, hoping it wasn't just her imagination.

"Hanna," the room was very still. The light was fading outside. "I swear as long as I can, I will protect you at all costs. Nothing like this will ever come close to happening again. If only I'd-"

"No," she interrupted him, squeezing his hand. "Don't do that. I was the one who didn't tell anyone…"

"I should have seen-after that night…"

"Remus, I didn't go to you because I knew he wanted to kill you. I didn't want to make it worse."

"Hanna, he did this to you because of me. He had a vendetta against me. He felt that by hurting you he could get to me. It unfortunately worked."

She waited.

"It's hard for me to tell you how I feel, after forcing myself to ignore my feelings for so long. But in all honesty, I've never loved someone more." They both had a few tears in their eyes, heavy weights suddenly gone from their chests. She kissed his hand, taking in his rich scent.

"Well…" She smiled, but spoke seriously. "Then kiss me."

He did.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days passed by like a gust of wind

The next few days passed by like a gust of wind. Dumbledore had excused her from all exams in order to recover. She was making top marks in all her classes anyway, so her teachers were easy to convince, though Dumbledore promised not to tell them more than they needed to know. Of course, word had spread that Snape had been arrested, but luckily no one seemed to put two and two together. Or if they had, they were kind enough to keep it to themselves. Hanna was glad to be graduating, even if it was in a wheelchair. There was an enormous feast with music where the teachers stepped down from their table in the front of the great hall to dine along with the students, now free adults. Lupin sat with her, both of them trying very hard not to give themselves away. It was of course not breaking any rules, them being together; but they both agreed it would reflect better on them both if it was kept secret, at least for then.

Some people left immediately after the dinner, their trunks and bags already packed. Hanna wasn't sure when she wanted to leave. Her mother was still traveling with her new boyfriend, and there'd been no word from her since the beginning of that year. She imagined herself alone in her house, missing Lupin, stuck in that awful wheelchair. But soon Lupin brought up the subject himself.

"You're going to need someone to help you get around. Madame Pomfry suggested the wheelchair for at least two more weeks." She explained to him there was no one at her house, and none of her friends lived even close to her. Lupin smiled, but was cautious.

"It's entirely up to you of course… But there is a spare room in my home. It's yours if your mother will allow it."

"She's not exactly responding to any of my letters…" Lupin folded his arms thinking. They were in his office; the fire grew low as they drank tea with cinnamon. "But honestly, I really don't think she'd mind. Besides, I'm an adult now." She sat up as straight as she could. "I don't have to ask."

He smiled, for the first time truly taking in the fact that they really could be together. This amazing woman was his. He brushed her hair aside. Most of the bruises were almost gone now. She smiled, eyes fixed on his. The kiss lasted longer than the one in the hospital wing. There they were still obligated to heed Dumbledore's wishes, to wait. Now, though, they let themselves melt into one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her face gently. When they pulled apart they were both smiling. Nothing but them existed anymore.

_Three weeks later…_

Hanna was still a little wobbly on her feet, but could keep her balance much better now. The wheelchair now sat in the little shed beside Lupin's house, where she now stayed. She carried two cups of hot tea over to where he sat on the couch.

"Need a hand?" He hopped up to help her, taking one of the cups. She smiled. She set down her tea as Lupin sat down with his. She stood there for a moment, just watching him, loving every bit of him. He smiled, setting down his tea too. In a swift movement that only a few weeks ago would have hurt her, he scooped her up into his arms, stretching out on the couch. She instantly rested her head on his chest, loving the sound of his beating heart. He kissed her head, rubbed her arm gently.

"How is it today?" he asked, referring to her injuries.

"Lots better. I'd give it maybe another week, and I should be back to normal." She laughed. "Then you don't have to be so careful all the time." He stroked her hair, smiling wider.

"I'll always have to be careful with you."

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"One must always be careful with their dreams. If you're not, you might just wake up."

She laughed, pulling him down to kiss him. He supported her by holding a section of her waist that remained undamaged. But then they made a move at the same time, and his hand accidentally slipped, bumping her left side rather hard. She involuntarily recoiled, flinching with pain.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He let go of her. She was holding her side.

"It's okay." She said, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. He'd only bumped her, but Snape had obviously put a curse on her that would make the injuries last longer, and hurt more when touched, Madame Pomfry had guessed. It made him swell with anger.

Lupin didn't know what to do. But after a moment she lowered herself back down to him, holding him around the torso. "Really, it didn't hurt that much." She tried to smile, the pain still present.

"I'm much too clumsy. I don't think it's a good idea for us to touch…"

"It was an accident. Besides, " she looked at him seriously. "I want you to. You know I'd rather fall down a flight of stairs like this than not have you hold me." They both sighed. When he would not wrap his arms back around her, she did it for him, nestling beside him, her head tucked underneath his chin. He, more gently than ever, kissed her forehead.

"May I see?" he said, referring to her side. "Just to make sure."

She exhaled exaggeratingly, but rolled over, lifting up her shirt so he could see. It was a light purple color, yellow in some places, but looked better from the last time he'd seen it: when it was black. Gently, she moved his hand to rest on it, trying to show him that he could still touch her without hurting her. Tenderly, barely touching her, he brushed the deep, but mending, scars where Snape had torn her flesh with his nails. It gave her a small chill, but then her expression changed.

"Did I press too hard?" he said, pulling back his hand, worried. She shook her head, an odd expression on her face.

"Hanna? Are you-?" But she kissed him before he could finish, pulling his hand back to her body, moving it up under her half-lifted shirt. She wanted him, needed to know how certain things were really supposed to feel. She moved herself on top of him, but the kiss was over too soon. He pulled back his hand as softly as he could.

"Hanna, no." He was too afraid to move her from off of him, but also too worried not to. "We can't." She looked hurt, but understood. She moved off of him, sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Sorry," she said.

He was up, kneeling in front of where she sat in an instant.

"Hanna, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is just one of the many things that he's done to you. To us." He took her hand. "Believe me, if you were well…" He looked her in the eyes, hoping she believed him.

And she could see the truth. He wanted her; he just didn't want to hurt her even more.

"Then how about after I get better?"

He swallowed. "I don't know, Hanna. I want to as well, but we don't know if it's too soon…. how you'll react." She took his face in her hands.

"I need you. I've always needed you. I was sure about that before any of this crap happened. I don't want _that_ getting in the way."

He smiled, assured.

"So, after I'm well?" He laughed at her persistence.

"You're calling all the shots though. If I make one wrong move, you have every right to never want to see me again. If I even-"

"Remus, you aren't going to do anything wrong!" She laughed too, hugging him close to her. He had dark circles under his eyes from the last full moon-which he'd been sure to leave her out of in advance. But the rich amber never faltered. She finally got him to lay back down with her, where they both fell asleep.

The week passed slowly, but they enjoyed it. They slept in as long as they wanted, ate together, went for walks, took the train into town where they bought groceries.

"You're going back to teach next year I assume?" they were getting her wand repaired, it being somewhat damaged after her encounters with Snape.

"Not sure. It would mean I'd have to live at Hogwarts. You'd probably have to go back home…"

She shook her head. She couldn't think about them separating, even for a little while. But she didn't want to make his stay because of her. She didn't reply. He came behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I can always find a job here. Don't think for one second that you're imposing. If you still want to stay, I'll send Dumbledore my resignation by tomorrow," he whispered. She turned and hugged him, ecstatic and suddenly full of energy.

"You're sure?"

He kissed her as a reply.

They barely noticed the approaching footsteps.

"Look here, Shaun. If it isn't Hanna Lennox, that know-it-all Ravenclaw." Hanna stopped kissing Lupin to look at two boys whom she knew as Shaun Clemens and Andrew Rod. They were her year, but Slytherin. They'd made it a point to make her first few years of school very difficult.

"Well, hi there, Lennox. Long time no see, eh? Summer-." He stopped when he noticed Lupin. "Professor." Both boys looked confused, having seen Hanna and him kissing.

"It's Remus now, gentlemen. Graduation, remember." They nodded foolishly. Hanna didn't recall seeing them at graduation.

"We best be on our way…" Shaun said. But Andrew lingered on Hanna's face for a moment. He seemed to be trying to remember something.

"Oi, Lennox, did your friend ever reach you?"

"Who?" She wanted to leave very badly.

"Erm, can't remember his name now, but he was keen on finding out how you are."

"Yeah, and _where_ as well." Shaun laughed. They were about to leave when Lupin stopped them.

"Can you remember what he looked like?" His face was expressionless, which worried Hanna.

"Just a tall chap, wore robes that he must have been burning up in, what with this heat and all."

"What color?"

"The robes? I dunno, dark maybe."

Hanna watched Lupin try to control his face. Dying to know what he was thinking, she turned to Andrew and Shaun.

"Thanks. Erm, have a good summer."

They shrugged and walked away.

Hanna took Lupin's hand. "What is it?" His forehead creased.

"Just a bad feeling."

"You know it couldn't have been him, Remus. He's locked up. I'm sure it was just…" but she couldn't think of any male friends she had who would bother asking about her. She sighed. "It's nothing." She placed her hand on his cheek, and he held it there. Finally his face lightened a little. He hissed her palm and smiled.

"Your wand's probably ready now."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Lupin was sick, from food poisoning he guessed

The next day Lupin was sick, from food poisoning he guessed. Hanna wanted to stay and help him, but he needed to send a letter and his owl was already halfway to Dumbledore with his resignation.

"I wouldn't have you go out alone…" cough " but it's a prescription for my potion." He was referring to the potion that helped him control his werewolf cycle.

"Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll make you some tea before I leave, okay?" He nodded, growing greener in the face by the minute. She kissed him on the cheek.

Once she was on the train, it had gotten much hotter. The window was jammed, so she went out in search for another compartment, hoping it wasn't too crowded. She passed two filled rooms before finding one with only two occupants.

"Excuse me," she tapped on the foggy glass. "I don't suppose-" the door opened to reveal Andrew Rod. "Oh, hi," she said.

"Lennox? Long time no see," he said sarcastically, opening the door for her. "Come on in." He seemed to have matured since their first years of school somehow, but she was still wary, entering with little less than disdain. Shaun made room for her next to him.

"Where's Professor Lupin? Or should I say 'your boyfriend'. Are you two seriously together?" She blushed a little.

"Yes. And it's Remus." She was as polite as possible.

"Right, right," Andrew smirked. "En't he a bit old for you? I mean, the guy was our teacher."

Hanna ignored him. She knew she could not make them understand even if she'd wanted to take the time to explain it to them. The sky was pink and blue outside, hardly any clouds in sight. She longed to be back with Lupin.

"We bumped into your friend again," Shaun said, chewing on a bit of jerky from his pocket. Hanna tried to look interested.

"Well," Andrew said. "He sent us a letter anyway. Didn't actually see 'im."

"Hm." Hanna muttered.

"Said for us to meet him at the train station today. Say, why don't you come along? You're the one he wants to see anyway. We're just the middle-men, you know."

Hanna looked at him. "I have things to do."

"It'll just take a second, I'm sure."

Should she? It sounded like this friend really wanted to get in touch with her. What if it was important? But then she remembered Lupin's worried face the day before. If it felt unsafe to him, then that was good enough for her. And plus, she needed to sent for his prescription as soon as she could.

"Sorry, I can't. Just tell him I send my best, but can't meet." Both Andrew and Shaun looked irritated, but said no more.

When the train pulled to a stop, Andrew and Shaun exited first, not bothering to hold open the door or say goodbye. She hadn't really expected them too. She was just a few people behind them when they jumped down the stairs onto the platform, hurrying over to a row of benches where a figure sat wearing dark robes. She could not see his face, but she had a feeling he could see hers. She instantly picked up a bad feeling, moving away from the train as fast as she could without running. She clutched her wand inside of her bag; ready with the new spells Lupin had been showing her. She walked on for about ten minutes, and then began to relax. Maybe she was being too paranoid. Perhaps it really was just an old friend wanting to have a talk. But she didn't know any of her friends to dress like that.

She was almost to the local owlry, walking in the shade of the tall buildings to avoid the brutal sun. She took off her light sweater, pleased that she could now wear a sleeveless top without everyone staring at her beaten arms. A refreshing breeze cooled her face, brushing her hair into her eyes momentarily. She flicked it aside, seeing the owlry up ahead at last. She let go of the wand in her bag, and instantly wished she hadn't. The dark robed figure had been standing in the shadows, a little behind her. Now he was beside her, taking her completely by surprise. She jumped back, heart racing, tearing the wand from her bag, which she let fall off her shoulder to the ground.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He was much taller than any of the friends she had. To her surprise he lifted off his hood. She didn't know him. He had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He smiled.

"Call me Lucious, my dear. I'm sorry I startled you. It was not my intention, I assure you." He showed her his hands. He was unarmed.

"You know Andrew and Shaun then?"

"Met them the other day, yes. Charming lads. Was hoping they could help me find you." He didn't look or sound very threatening, he was actually quite charming she thought, but something still felt off.

"Why's that?" she hadn't lowered her wand.

"Well they went to school with you didn't they?" he put his hands down, smiling, taking a step closer.

"Yes, but I mean why did you want to find me?" She looked around. There were people. He couldn't hurt her here. She decided it would look better for her if she lowered her wand, though she would not go as far as to put it away.

"To represent you of course. I'm an attorney you see." She couldn't keep her mouth from opening. When she didn't reply he said, "Against a…." he pulled a paper from his pocket. "Mr. Severus Snape, is it?"

"But," she was shocked. "I was told I didn't have to go to court…" This couldn't be happening.

"I know, and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but it seems…certain evidence has been brought to our attention."

"What evidence? What are you talking about? The Minister has already-"

"Yes, I can understand how hard this must be for you. But it's just the way these things turn out sometimes. The law is a troublesome business."

She couldn't think. The sun burned into her back as she absorbed Lucious's words.

"Now," he went on. "There are several matters we have to discuss. If you could perhaps come with me-"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm busy. I can't help you." She wanted to block all that had been said from her mind. She would go to the owlry, send the letter, and be back to Lupin before this stranger could say anymore.

"Miss Lennox," he stopped her as she was turning to leave. "Him staying in Azkaban or not rests in your hand now. If you fight this, we can win. All I ask is for some of your time." She slung her bag over her shoulder, turned back to him.

"It is the only way." He looked concerned. It was the hardest decision she'd ever had to make. Her life depended on keeping Snape locked away, Lupin's too. But she didn't know this man, this attorney. She asked to see proof that he was whom he said, and he willingly pulled out his card.

"Just an hour or so, Hanna." She wanted to run, but some alien force kept her grounded. _You've already gotten this far. Fight! _So, with a heavy sigh, she nodded.

"Fine. But only an hour."

"My word is yours. Follow me." She did. They walked for about ten minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

The building was old and a bit damaged. She hesitated before following him inside, then saw the business sign with his name written in black, curly font.

"Right this way," he beckoned her in.

"Where is everyone?" she instantly grew suspicious again, not that she'd stopped.

"Everyone?" He looked puzzled.

"The other lawyers I mean."

"Oh. Well, it's lunch break. I just thought your case is worth a few skipped meals, don't you agree?" She had trouble buying that, but didn't want to come across as rude. He could be her only chance at keeping Lupin safe.

"Yes, thank you." They went into a room with towering bookcases and a large desk right in the middle, natural light streaming from the curved windows. He offered her a chair, and sat at the desk across from her, taking off his cloak to reveal a well-tailored suit.

"Now then. Tell me about this incident with Mr.…" he looked for the paper in his pocket.

"Snape," she finished for him.

"Ah yes, Mr. Snape. Could you tell me a bit about it?" She hadn't told anyone since the day at the hospital wing. She would try, but she wasn't sure she could give every detail, she confessed.

"Just do your best, dear," he spoke kindly. She wanted badly to trust him.

She started with how Snape had grabbed her on her way to dinner. How she hadn't done anything, but he proceeded to cut her side with his nails. She clutched at her healing rib as she told him.

"Did he say anything during the attack?" he asked, taking notes with a gold quill.

"Just that I didn't know what I was getting involved in."

"Can you think of any reason why he would say that?"

"Yes. He had-has- a vendetta against another teacher there."

"And how does that relate to you?" Lucious sounded harsher than he meant to, she was sure.

"Well, I think he thought that the other professor had feelings toward me."

"Did he?"

"Yes…" How much should she tell him? He waited for her to go on. "When they were going to school together there was a girl they both liked…she ended up with him-"

"Him who?"

"The other teacher."

"And who is he?"

She didn't want to say his name. He said it wasn't important yet, but that he might need to know later on. She went on. "Snape was jealous and forever hated him, even though the girl didn't end up with either of them at all. I guess hurting me was his idea of getting revenge"

Lucious nodded. "And what about after he attacked you?"

Hanna took a deep breath, doing better than she expected herself to. "I went back to my dorm."

"Did he ever approach you after that?"

"Yes."

She told him about the rape, how he'd tortured her while he did it; using curses she'd never dreamt in her wildest nightmares could exist.

"Do you remember his using any of the unforgivable curses?" Lucious asked, no longer taking notes.

"Yes. Two of the three." She obviously wasn't dead, so he could easily see which two she meant.

"And…pardon the unpleasant question, but how many times did you consummate?" He made it sound as if she'd taken part in the sex, when there was no doubt it had been wholly one sided. She'd enjoyed none of it, gained nothing from what he'd done to her.

"Three times." She hoped she didn't let her anger show too much. He looked a little surprised then. He gave her a look she wasn't sure anyone would feel comfortable with.

"You were a virgin?" He said it slowly, quietly. She couldn't understand his tone, but felt uncomfortable with it for sure. She didn't reply. He set down his quill, folded his hands. "I can assure you that all of this is necessary for our case. It is important that I know everything, so that I may try to guess what the opposing side may be planning. You understand don't you?"

"Yes," of course she did. She needed to win. She answered his question, feeling foolish for not doing so before. "I was a virgin."

"Can you think of any reason besides the vendetta for your other teacher he might have had for harming you?" She thought for a moment.

"No."

"You didn't wear any provocative clothing" he glanced quickly to her bare shoulder " or behave-"

"Absolutely not."

"And you were naked when he-"

She nodded abruptly, uncomfortable again.

He smiled. "I just have to ask these things, you see. Standard protocol and all that." She didn't see, but she had committed to his help already. No one said it would be easy.

"Would you say that you were at all attracted to this man-in any way-prior to or following the incident?" Her eyes grew wide. He put up a hand as if to calm her.

"There must have been some reason why you didn't tell anyone." There was no sympathy in his voice then. It was low and cold.

"Yes, there was: Fear. " she was outraged, no longer believing that this was "standard protocol".

"Ah. You were afraid of having feelings for an older man?"

"What? No! I have never, nor will I ever, have feelings for that piece of filth."

"But you do have feelings for this other teacher." It wasn't a question.

"What does that matter?" He stood up, smiling, trying to look gentle. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He stepped around the desk and sat on it, inches from her.

"What's his name?" This suddenly felt more like an interrogation.

"You don't need to know that." She knew perfectly well that she knew nothing about the law, or what this man needed to know. Perhaps she was overreacting.

"But I do, Hanna. Every piece is essential to our case." She swallowed, looked him in the eye.

"All of this stays in here, right?"

"Just between you and I. Promise." He brought his hand to his lips, locking them shut with an invisible key. "Who is he?"

She sighed, feeling tired. "Remus Lupin. He's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"I see. And you both have mutual feelings for each other?"

"Yes."

"He loves you?"

"Yes."

"He's helped you through this hard time?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever told you he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Are you living with him?"

"Yes,"

He'd asked too many questions too fast, the last one she had not been willing to answer; it simply slipped.

"And where are you two staying?"

"I'd rather not say. Privacy is something I like to keep these days." She would not let him get this answer out of her, and he could see it.

"Hanna, I am not the bad guy," he leaned forward, his face a handbreadth away from her hers. "Those who wish you harm are safely locked away…. for now at least. It is up to you to let me in so that I may help you." She no longer thought him charming in the least. He seemed cruel under his mask, but still she knew she had to try to tell him what he needed to know. _For Lupin_, she told herself.

"Let's try some other questions." Lucious leaned back, crossing his ankle to rest on his knee. He shed his suit jacket, attempting to battle the intense heat. "Did you use your wand at all during the attacks?"

"Yes. But only once. A stunning spell." He nodded.

"Might I see your wand just to make sure no other spells were used with it? He could have used one of those unforgivable curses with it. We don't want you getting blamed with anything like that."

"I just had my wand checked and repaired the other day, thanks." He didn't believe her.

"No harm in double checking when it's one's reputation on the line, don't you think?" He held out his hand for it.

"I'm not giving you my wand, Lucious. Sorry, but that's not changing. Any other questions before I go? Your hour is up." He glanced at the large clock on the wall, not looking very pleased.

"So it is."

She stood when he said nothing further.

"Well, I do hope you don't get heat stroke on your way back. It's absolutely boiling today." He rolled up his sleeves.

Then she saw it: the tattoo. The same one Snape had had. It was an image of a snake emerging from the mouth of a skull. The Dark Mark. She tried hard not to stare, but he caught her expression anyway. Their eyes locked.

She ran.

Not fast enough. All too familiarly the door closed in her face, a fast hand to her throat, strong arm around her waist, Lucious's body pressing her to the door. _No. _She screamed loudly.

"Stay calm, Hanna, we can still work together here." His words were hissed into her ear, not unlike a cat's purr. He snickered darkly. She muttered a spell and pointed her wand, though she could not be sure if it would hit him, her face up against the door blocking her vision. It narrowly missed, knocking over a pile of important looking papers.

"I see Remus has taught you a bit above the standard criteria… Tell me," his mouth was to her neck, his breath hot. "What else has he been teaching you?" She tried another curse, but it bore the same result. She was beginning to hyperventilate. _This isn't happening. _He brushed the thin strap from her shoulder, relishing in her smooth, lovely skin, inhaling her scent. He kissed her shoulder, her neck…She was shaking. _This will not happen again! _She kicked back her leg, hitting his kneecap. He let go for only an instant, but she whirled around and blasted another curse, this time hitting her mark. It threw him backward into his desk, binding him where he fell on the floor.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" It was excruciatingly hard to hold back the tears. Her wand shook in her hand. She let herself lean against the door, trying to steady her breathing. When she felt she could move, she ran to the chair where he'd questioned her, grabbed her bag, and ran halfway back to the door.

Wand out and pointed, Snape stood in her path.


	12. Chapter 12

Lupin had been throwing up since Hanna left fifteen minutes ago

Lupin had been throwing up since Hanna left fifteen minutes ago. He was all too reluctant to fetch the mail when he heard his owl scraping at the window. He put some ice on his head first, and then slowly went to the window. He let the owl in, hating the harsh rays of sun, but enjoying the cool breeze. The owl hooted, begging to be fed after its long journey. He got it some water, felt dizzy and spilled it. He ended up just letting the owl drink from the bowl in the sink. He was about to go to sleep when he remembered the food.

He wondered how Hanna was doing.

She didn't have a chance at reacting. Snape hit her with a nasty curse the second she caught sight of him. How had he appeared so quickly? She didn't care. She just wished he would disappear just as fast. She hit the chair hard, landing close to Lucious. She scrambled to stand, but couldn't find her wand. She looked up to see it held between Snape's hands. The sound was surprisingly loud as he snapped it in two. She ran behind the desk to the windows, already beginning to accept that her life would soon be over. The second spell hit her in the back, pulling her back through the air a ways, then dropped her down upon the large desk. She winced. She'd landed on the side with the broken rib. She found that when she tried to move, she was paralyzed.

He walked over to her, a smile on his lips.

"Lovely weather we're having, wouldn't you say, Lennox?"

He had her completely defenseless, and he was remarking on the _weather_? Her breathing was too fast. Her muscles felt tight, body sweating, and not from the heat.

Snape stepped over to Lucious, who still lay bound to the floor. He released him, and helped him up.

"Well done, Lucious." He slapped him on the back. Lucious didn't look happy though. He looked at Snape.

"Might I…?" he asked.

Snape nodded, smiling more. "Be my guest."

As Lucious walked over to her, she saw the false attorney's office vanish, revealing nothing more than a ruined room with some dusty shelves and moth eaten furnishings. He pointed his wand and muttered the Cruciatus curse. Unbearable and incomprehensible pain shot through her every pore, spilling into every muscle and inch of her. She screamed until he ended the agony, about two minutes later.

"There now." Lucious looked content. Hanna looked like she was about to pass out. Snape wouldn't allow it. He jerked her off the desk, grabbing her by the hair when she would not face him. Memories flooded back to them both.

"Well haven't you healed up nicely," was all he said. Her head spun, and she found he was supporting her weight. "Don't you think, Lucious?" He turned her so she was facing Lucious; her hair feeling like it was about to be yanked out of her skull.

"Very nicely indeed."

Snape smelled her hair, drawing everything out.

"Such a tantalizing little thing, isn't she?"

"Superlative," he replied.

She couldn't breath. She was going to be sick.

"Remus has such excellent taste in women, does he not?" She was hurled from Snape's arms to Lucious's, crashing into his stable body like a wave on the shore. He caught her with no trouble. He lifted her chin, as if examining her face.

"Quite."

She yanked it back, refusing to let them do this.

"And spirited," he laughed, turning her as Snape had done, her back to Lucious. She could no longer hold back her tears. She knew it was over. Snape came over, but didn't touch her.

"Don't you want to know how I escaped, Lennox?" She could feel his breath on her face; though her eyes were too blurred with tears too see the expression on his face. Lucious shook her hard.

"He asked you a question." She could only shake her head in reply, feeling she'd throw up if she tried to speak.

"No? But it's such an interesting story. I know you'll love it. It's quite simple too. Are you listening, Miss Lennox?" It was all she could do: she nodded the affirmative.

"Good girl. Cooperation will be much better for you in the long run. Perhaps I'll even leave Remus out of this if you keep behaving." That made her listen, a part of her wanted to believe it, that if she did what they said they would not hurt Lupin. He turned to Lucious. "Did you ask where he's staying?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't say. They are living together though." Lucious's tone was indicative.

Snape chuckled darkly. Lucious grabbed her from the back of her neck, as her head was beginning to fall forward. "Looks like she'll pass out soon. Go on and tell her."

Snape nodded. "I didn't escape." She was confused, as he'd intended. He enjoyed the look of bewilderment on her face.

"Notice both my eyes are perfectly intact." She remembered Lupin telling her, after much persistence not to, that he had stabbed one of his eyes before aurors arrested him. She gasped.

"It wasn't you…? But-" she heaved, but nothing came from her mouth but a cry of alarm. She remembered she hadn't eaten more than some soup that day, Lupin had been too sick to handle solid food, and she hadn't been thinking about anything but his needs.

"A decoy. After I made sure you'd crept back to your little dormitory, I gave a house elf polyjuice potion and taught him how to act if anyone were to come poking around. I made a copy of my personality you could say. He now rots in Azkaban."

"You've been free," cough "ever since?" He leaned close to her face.

"Boundless." He only just moved in time to avoid the vomit.

Lights flashed around her as the two men threw her between them, using her as a human punching bag. When she finally fell, she received a nauseatingly hard kick from Snape's boot. She saw only the blur of their faces, felt their hands on her as all she could do was curl into a tight ball, blood seeping down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Lupin woke up about forty-five minutes later

Lupin woke up about forty-five minutes later. It had been little over an hour since Hanna left. He automatically worried, then realized that the lines at the owlry were sometimes quite long. He'd wait another hour, and then head out to make sure everything was okay. He took a quick shower, washing the worst of the sickness away. He felt much better, glad to have gotten whatever it had been out of his system. He went into the kitchen where he'd left the mail. There was a single letter, addressed to him from Dumbledore. He opened it at once, expecting to see a final paycheck or asking about how he and Hanna were getting on. He sipped the now cold tea Hanna had left as he read:

Dear Remus,

I cannot stress how important it is that you and Miss Lennox find somewhere safe immediately. Severus planted a house elf in his place, giving the creature polyjuice potion and we're not yet sure what else. I wrote as soon as the aurors found out. The real Severus Snape is very much free and in all probability searching for you. Please act as quickly as you can, and best of luck.

-A. D.

Remus was out the door before the paper could land on the ground where he dropped it, and when he was finally on, the train could not move fast enough. Lupin couldn't control his breathing, and the sickness was beginning to come back again. His wand was in danger of snapping in his tightly clutched hand.

_Please be safe, _he prayed.

The window in his compartment wouldn't open, but he didn't dare move. He didn't trust his nerves right now. Why had he let her go by herself? He should have risked going along with her, ill or not. They would have managed. But now with Dumbledore's message, he could only expect the worst. Would Snape go after Hanna? Surely his anger was stronger for him, and he would hunt Lupin down first. But that hadn't been the case before. He'd preyed on Hanna like she was some kind of animal, and he was the hunter. He tried to stay focused, but the guilt he felt was overbearing. He barely noticed when the train stopped, cursing himself when he was one of the last off the train. He fought through the crowd, not caring if he knocked a few people down. If Snape really did intend to go after Hanna, then he'd have had about a month to plan it. The thought gave him shivers. He ran through the busy town for the owlry, bright sun finally beginning to dim.

Then another thought occurred to him. The two former Slytherins they're run into while getting Hanna's wand fixed had said someone was trying to find her. That he wanted to know how she was, _where_ she was. All seemed lost as he sped through the doors to the owlry, the real search just beginning.

Witches and wizards stared at him, some surprised, some angry. A few owls screeched as he ran past them. He ducked into one of the owl barns.

"Hanna!" He didn't see her, so rushed into another, calling her name. And it went like that.

Finally, after he'd searched the entire building, even insisting they let him onto the roof, he was asked to leave. He didn't need to be told twice. He sped down the street outside, looking for even the slightest sign of her. He tried to remember what he'd been wearing, but he'd been too ill to notice earlier. He knew he couldn't search the entire city. It could be too late by then.

He jogged to a woman selling the Daily Prophet underneath an umbrella. He thought of Hanna's face in his mind, and flicked his wand so it appeared visibly to the woman as well.

"Please, have you seen her?"

The woman looked startled, but could tell it was urgent. She took in Lupin's heaving chest and watering eyes. She stared at the picture, recognizing the girl at once.

"Oh yes, I think she ran into a friend, or someone. She followed him that way past-" but she'd pointed, and that was all it took for Lupin to sprint away again, too out of breath to thank her.

She stared at her useless wand, but an inch from where her face lay on the dirty floor. Snape was showing her a twisted piece of metal, something like a corkscrew with jagged edges that he said had a horrible spell on it; twirling it around in his fingers, explaining where he would stick her and how it would feel. His explanation had been accurate: the pain was incomparable except maybe to the Cruciartus. The metal was still in her as he began to undue her shirt.

Her throat no longer responded though. There were no more screams.

Her eyes refused to shed another tear.

She felt as though her world were waking up; a protective layer shredded.

This world, their world, became her reality: Pain.

Soon, she knew, death.

The sight of bronze eyes catching a fire's glow was all she let herself see. The smell of his hair, his tender touch, his kiss…

_One must always be careful with their dreams. If you're not, you might just wake up,_

Suddenly a large physical heaviness rose from off of her, she took in the air while she could. She could abstractedly hear shouting; saw bright flashes, and air rushing past her. She could feel herself slipping over a brink to which she knew she could not return to. Something moved her, but she could no longer tell if there was pain or not. She was past the material realm, holding on only to her mind. It was both horrifying and exhilarating.

There was a large crash, the shuffling of feet, then another, which shook the floor.

Silence.

There were arms around her, though she could just barely feel them. The air was heavy as she was dragged through it, feeling as if she would slip away at any instant. Heat and light rammed through her skin, her eyes. It was then she realized that she still had a chance. That she only had to decide to hold on. She held on to the image of someone's face she could not remember properly, tried to see his eyes. She gripped it like a foothold, pulling herself up desperately by it. Somewhere her name was called. She longed to remember who used to say her name like that, that rich tone. Something thin was put to her head; words she couldn't understand were muttered. Her body shook but she could feel it again. She almost welcomed the pain, for it was better than no feeling at all. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment to see a silhouette above her, then obscurity smothered her as she passed out.


	14. Last Chapter

Lupin sped through the crowds as if they were nothing more than the atoms of air he tore through

Lupin sped through the crowds as if they were nothing more than the atoms of air he tore through. He didn't dare apparate with Hanna now in her condition. It was much too risky. He could only run. The rain slapped the street, which sizzled under its coolness. Everything moved so slowly, though his was easily the fastest movement in any direction. Under all the blood, Hanna was pale. Something shiny caught his eye underneath her ripped shirt, but he hadn't the time to look at it now. The hospital was further than he had thought. He felt as if he were reliving that day not too long ago, where he'd sped her through Hogwarts' corridors to the hospital wing.

She began to cough, more blood streaming away from her lips. Someone offered their help, but he could not stop, even if he wanted to. His legs seemed to be taking control, his mind straining to function properly. She was so light, almost weightless, like she'd never been anything but some beautiful illusion. A vision that was fading quickly.

Attendants rushed to him before he could take five steps inside the hospital. They tried to take her from him, but he would not release her. They led him to a large operating room. He sat her down on a long stretcher, his arms and legs suddenly stiff. He'd run nearly four miles. A doctor came in, shouted orders to nurses who brought clothes and potions, needles and bandages. Someone sat him in a chair, told him they'd take care of her.

A few hours later they told him he could see her. He was shocked when he saw she was awake. She was too weak to say much, but she assured him that she was all right. He tried to believe her.

The next day they said she could go after some final stitches. He'd stayed the whole night. They'd come in several times to make her drink this and that, or poke her with needles. Even though he knew they were doing it in her favor, he couldn't help feel a strong sense of overprotection for her, moving close the her bed, holding her hand the whole time, making sure she was comfortable.

Finally, she spoke.

"Remus?"

"Hanna," his eyes were wide, he squeezed her hand.

"Are… we at the hospital?" her voice was groggy, her eyes a bit glossy, but she was moving and speaking. That was all he could have asked for.

"Yes. How are you feeling? Is there any pain? They said there wouldn't be but…"

"I'm fine. Just tired…. What happened?" He took a deep breath and told her about the letter from Dumbledore and how he'd gotten on the train as fast as he could. How he'd torn the owlry apart searching for her, and how he'd finally found her, lying with Snape on top of her, Lucious Malfoy ready with a large bottle of some sort of potion.

"Did you…?"

He nodded. He'd used the killing curse on them both. An execution he'd only be too happy to carry out again. She sighed, not knowing if she was more relieved, or worried if Remus would go to Azkaban.

"They were going to kill you, Hanna. It was defense. They can't arrest me for that. Besides, Fudge already knows that what Snape's done deserved the death penalty. Don't worry about that. Just focus now on resting." She now realized that everything Lucious had told her had been a lie. The meeting had simply been for information and to trap her. She knew it once she saw his tattoo, but now she was able to let it sink in fully.

"Are we going home?"

"Do you think you're ready? Here there are doctors on call, ready at any second. There, it's just me."

"I've never rested anywhere quite as well as your house. Besides, the injuries weren't as many as last time, right?" Lupin agreed.

"Yes, but these ones are a bit worse, especially because you've only just healed from the last ones. They were able to fix your arm quicker than Madame Pomfry could with your rib, I'll give them that. It was broken in three places." He was only thankful that they hadn't used the same curse on her wounds as last time, the one that made them more painful and last longer. But they hadn't felt a need, seeing as how they though she would be dead soon.

"How about tomorrow then? I'll stay one more day just in case, then we go home."

He nodded. He would have given her anything she asked for in that moment. He stroked her hair with his fingers.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if… Thank you for holding on."

They held each other as the rain fell steadily outside the window.

When finally they went home, everything felt oddly stronger between them. They had never loved each other more, she had never felt so safe, and soon enough Lupin had nursed her back to health. When that time came one night, she stole into his room and told him that she no longer wanted to sleep separately. She nestled against him under the covers. She kissed him intensely, moving on top of him. And this time her let her. He could see that she was ready. She was so strong, and had endured so much in her young life. But here she was, lying with him, wanting him. And he needed her just as much, holding her gently, careful as always. He was already shirtless so she undid his pants as he loosened her shirt. Soon they were drunk on each other, moving flawlessly with one another. It was better than she'd imagined, every inch of her craving his body. And the best part was that it was nothing but pleasure. It was wholly and utterly the opposite of with Snape. She felt as though Snape had been her hell, and now here was Remus Lupin to be her heaven, and more.

When they were finally finished, late into the morning, she realized that it had brought an entirely new meaning to certain words for her: Passion. Love. Home.

Peace.

They'd freed each other in all the ways a person could be freed.


End file.
